Angeline Skye
Angeline Skye an S-Class Mage of the Demon Howl Guild. Angeline is well-known for her use in Ice Magic and Ice-Make Magic, earning her the nickname Ice Cold Sapphire (氷冷サファイア, Hyōrei Safaia). Personality: Angeline is seen to be a rather kind, calm and confident individual, valuing the lives of her fellow villagers and friends, or travelers, treating them as family. She, however, can be very dangerous at certain moments and will threaten those who try to hurt those she cares most about and will resort to brutal and violent methods as seen when a dangerous criminal threatened to kill one of the members. This form of behavior dwindled over time, and as of now Angeline no longer commits or acts out such behavior. She is also to be very serious when it comes teaching her Ice Magic. History: Tba Magic and Abilities: Enhanced Speed: Angeline can move at impressive speeds, as such speed is also aided by her fast reflexes. She can move between spaces in the blink of an eye, and dodge attacks quickly. Enhanced Durability: Angeline is seen to be incredibly durable, having taken the assault of several deadly attacks and having managed to continue fighting. She also took the full blast of flame magic and managed to remain unscathed and without being burned, although it was a sparring match. Enhanced Strength: Angeline is seen to possess a vast amount of physical strength, which she often uses to surprise her enemies. Such strength was able to effortlessly slam a young female assassin through the floor, causing it to crack. Immense Magic Power: Angeline is seen to possess an immense level of magic power, as such also places her third amongst the Elemental Lords. Ice Resistance: Having ice as her signature element, Sapphire is able to take, or even block, ice-based attacks without being injured. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Sapphire is a highly skilled combatant, regarded as one of the best fighters in the Elemental Lords. Ice Magic: Aside from her Ice-Make Magic, Angeline possesses powerful Ice Magic, which allows her to manipulate, produce and control ice through whatever means. She is even capable of conjuring ice in warm areas, serving her magic with incredible offensive and defensive power. Being a master at this form of elemental magic, Angeline is regarded as one of the best Ice Mages, and as such, she was earned a title with the Elemental Lords by it's leader Naomi Kriya, and is respected by enemies, friends and allies alike. In terms of Ice Magic, she is amongst the most skilled, having trained since she was four years old. The ice generated from Angeline's hand are seen to be at freezing temperatures and allows her to engulf her body in an icy mist, allowing her to move through the air. Ice magic allows her to manipulate the properties of snow-based and wind-based attacks. She is also able to walk in cold or freezing areas, thus being immune and can take the attacks of other Ice Mages and deflect them with little difficulty. Angeline's power in Ice Magic ranks her in third place of the Elemental Lords. -'Freeze': Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Angeline comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability, as with Angeline is her mastery in Ice Magic. -'Blizzard Storm': Angeline places her palms together in front of her, following with a circular motion, and pulls her arms back and pushes forward, releasing a powerful wind with ice shards that hit the opponent, causing them to suffer several deep cuts, and is capable of also freezing them. -'Frozen Tundra': A spell that can be cast in a number of ways, all of which depends on the caster's presence, and has also numerous forms. Angeline whirls her hands in a circular-like motion. While doing this, Angeline chants a spell, one which she taught. Such chant says 'Frozen winds, gather around me, strike my foes with the wrath of the arctic and deliver to them unending punishment''". After this she releases a large torrent of shards of ice, ice balls and cold winds that pummel the foe, causing blunt damage. '''Ice Mist Body: Through the use of her Ice Magic, Angeline is able to turn into a misty ice, allowing her to travel through the air. She can use this form in several areas, regardless of the areas temperatures. She is able to move at undetectable speed, also using her surrounds to camouflage her presence, such as a clear blue sky. Even so, when moving above ground she uses the element of surprise to catch her opponents off guard, striking them from below or behind. She often uses this particular spell with her Ice Eruption. Ice Punch: Angeline generates a orb of ice around her hand and punches her opponent, causing the orb to explode on impact, freezing the region that was hit. Ice Eruption: Being able to generate ice from any area of her desire, Angeline targets the ground beneath her target and releases a large burst of ice which impacts the foe, sending them flying several meters in the air. The attack in response freezes the opponent. Arctic Beam: Engulfing either her right or left hand in a light of blue energy, Angeline stands in a standard combat position and follows up with a semi-circular movement with her charged hand, and throws forward a blue beam which seems to increase in size, hitting the opponent, causing severe damage, and freezing several areas of their body. Such spell is very powerful, and is able to pierce through water-based spells with little difficulty. Ice Bombs: Snapping her fingers, Angeline generates statues of ice that rise from the ground and explode, hitting the target. Frozen Wave: Placing her hands on the ground, Angeline generates a large horde of ice in one direction, freezing the ground as it flows, and can be used to trap anyone who lies in it's area. Ice Slicer: Angeline slices her hand through the air, creating a large blade of ice that are hurled in a specific direction. If hit, the opponent can suffer heavy damage. Ice Storm: Angeline generates and release large horde of ice which rain down on the foe, hitting almost anything in it's path. If it targets a large area of targets, all are dealt with the same amount of damage. Ice Orb: Creating an orb of ice, Angeline tosses it at her opponent, and following up with a secondary hand movement, the ice orb explodes, blinding the opponent through unknown means. Angeline has also been seen using it in unarmed combat, to enhance her blows. Through use of her telekinesis, Angeline also uses it to batter around her enemies from a distance. Ice-Make: Angeline is seen to be a master in this particular form of Molding Magic, possessing exceptional skill. She is seen using it to great effect, using the Static Ice-Make style. Angeline's skill in such magic is considered legendary from her village, known for having been home to numerous Ice Mages, with few being recognized for such skill. Angeline, on the other hand, is seen as the strongest mage to have originated from such village. Thought Projection: Angeline can create a Thought Projection of herself, using one to communicate with people with an "clone" of astral projections. Telepathy: With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Category:Female Characters Category:Caster Category:NPC